victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gorilla Club
This episode of Victorious aired on February 4th, 2012. It is the 3rd episode in Season 3, making it the 36th episode overall. Plot Tori's trying out for a film role, but her acting is constantly being laughed at. Sikowitz tells her that she needs to take risks as an actor, so Tori tries to test herself with unusual physical challenges at an underground club called The Gorilla Club, like dodging 40-pound swinging metal balls and fighting a guy in a gorilla costume. Tori loses at the balls of pain at first, but the next day she tries again and wins. She also gets better at the role as a result. Later, Tori attacks the big gorilla and beats it, but then the gorilla attacks her again. Tori has both of her arms broken, and although her audition impressed the producers they didn't give her the role because of her injuries. Subplots *André and Robbie are forced to dance like M.C. Hammer after losing a bet to Jade. *Trina buys a pair of 10-inch Fazzini platform heels and has trouble walking in them. Quotes Manager: (hands Tori, Beck, Andre, and Cat clipboards) Here. Sign 'em! Tori: Why do we have to sign these? Beck: It just says that if you try any of the challenges here, you won't sue the place if you get...dead. Tori: But I wanna take a risk! Beck: Just being here is a risk. Tori: But... Beck: Trust me, the games here are not for nice, sweet girls. Cat (on the bunny): I'm riding a giant bunny! Manager: She's (Cat) not supposed to be laughing on the bunny! Andre: Well what do you want me to do? Beck: Who's a rock star? Tori: Me! (High-five each other) Tori: Tori Vega beat the big bad- Gorilla: (attacks Tori) Trivia *This episode is most likely the last Season 3 episode that was filmed in 2011. *As of this episode, when Ariana Grande is shown in the opening credits, instead of the shot of Ariana in Blooptorious on the set of Freak the Freak Out, it shows Cat in a limo. *This is the first time Jade imitates Beck's voice. *Tori mentioned that there was a long line in the girl's bathroom, so she went to the boy's bathroom. This could bea reference to what Moze did in an episode of "Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide." *Trina could have called the cops on the delivery man for throwing the package however, it is very unlikely she did even though her father is a cop. Goofs *When everyone is playing the card game Cat has her candies in a heart shape. She puts a few in the middle and makes the heart incomplete. A few seconds later, when you see the heart again, the heart's complete again. The last time you see the heart about 3 or 4 candies are missing again. *the contracts they signed would have been invalid considering the fact that they are minors however, they could've used fake IDs to get in. Photo Gallery ''Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode '' Video Gallery thumb|right|300px Category:Season 3 03 303 Category:Episodes about Bori Category:Episodes With Life Risks